guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hhhippo/BuildArchive/R/Rt Armed Assault
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on builds. Testing is encouraged but not required. Favored: #If this isn't of the variants section of the barrager, put this in favored. I'm sure this works better than the crit barrager now. Can you make a B/P version?--Nog64Talk 08:27, 23 February 2007 (CST) #Looks like a good spike build now (Nightmare weapon + dual + interrupt). But why have Marksmanship so high (14) instead of Channeling Magic at 12? With CM at 12 you get 42*3 = 126hp steal. Say in 6v6 126 x 4 spikers = 504 which is much better than 444, add vamp bows, and the target loses 524hp. The other 2 players could be monk and ritualist/ranger (with Frozen Soil, Shelter, Lively Was Naomei and the usual other stuff, as in a bloodspike team build). With longbows this could have greater range than bloodspike. 218.208.192.20 13:13, 23 February 2007 (CST) (targetdrone) #:Hmmm good point... Ill change that up. EDIT: Now 12 in each stat, but runes drop the health by 50 from what it was before... -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- #::The attrib changes might be unnecessary- I forgot it's 3 shots per spiker so with four spikers at CM=10 it's 444 plus _60_ from vamp bows = 504 which might be good enough. With CM=12 it's 564 max health steal with vamp bows, which might be wasted. 218.208.192.20 02:02, 24 February 2007 (CST) (targetdrone). #— image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 16:13, 23 February 2007 (CST) #both varients work very well in AB, thats enough for me to vote favoured. interested to see what this pet version is like. #I favor the Splinter Barrage variant for AB. The other variants I am not so sure about. Defiant Elements 23:28, 23 February 2007 (CST) #Powerful stuff. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 23:58, 23 February 2007 (CST) # --Dazra 03:23, 26 February 2007 (CST) # --Lance Wrongbow 08:35, 26 February 2007 (CST) # Wow, try this in a TA spike, really works well. 17:23, 27 February 2007 (CST) # just because it's similar to the previous build, but still diffrent isn't a reason you should spam hate against it. #Nice! AmericanVlad 10:08, 4 March 2007 (CST) #So great that someone is doing such innovative Ranger builds... Thumbs up! - (Abedeus) 04:44, 10 March 2007 (CST) #Hell yesh! -- Bug 10:04, 31 March 2007 (CDT) #I like most of these Builds, while not having as much raw spike damage as the Rt/R, has more Armor and benefits from expertise.69.105.193.40 21:59, 3 April 2007 (CDT) #Much preferred to Rt/R for more armor, expertise and flexibility in the build. Splinter + Barrage is rediculously effective for capping--Kickside 17:25, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Unfavored: #Thanks for using Barrage in GvG... >.> — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:30, 22 February 2007 (CST) #:If I remove the GvG tag will you remove this vote? Areas of use are really no reason to unfavor a build... Just use it where you want. -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- 23:32, 22 February 2007 (CST) #::That's not really true. If I post a tested PvE only build and claim it is for GvG, it will probably get unfavored, not because the build is bad, but because it doesn't work in GvG. Defiant Elements 23:34, 22 February 2007 (CST) #:::Well then my fault, the GvG tag is gone. It works very well in the other two areas though. EDIT: Since i changed this around, the other variant works well in GvG and has no barrage! So the tags up, and I left a note that not all variants apply to all areas. -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- #::::Nevertheless, this is still a completely useless build. 3 Optionals? I don't think so. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 03:20, 24 February 2007 (CST) #:::::So many skills can fill those slots here, the main build is a Spike, the Elite and other skills are open for use in any area! I don't see how thats a bad thing. -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- #--[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 13:30, 23 February 2007 (CST) #:Why? -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- 22:54, 24 February 2007 (CST) #The splinter barrager is nice for PvE or AB but every other variant in the page pretty much sucks... and the GvG variant is just silly. Straight interrupters aren't that useful like that in GvG.... and the damage from nightmare weapon alone isn't that strong that it can't be mitigated by a skilled team. Plus I have got to say this is one of the MOST cluttered builds ever made with so many variants --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 01:04, 24 February 2007 (CST) #:Yeah, I am torn. I like the Barrage Build and the Prepared Shot Build (Mainly cause I made that one), so I voted favored, the rest, I don't really like. So I don't know where to vote... Defiant Elements 01:07, 24 February 2007 (CST) Edit: I have decided I will remove my favored vote, but not vote unfavored either. Defiant Elements 01:07, 24 February 2007 (CST) #::The variants are just ideas, if the build, and several variants work, why is there reason to unfavor it? -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- 17:48, 24 February 2007 (CST) #Sup and Major rune. Spikes fail PvE... Not enough self-preservation for AB... and GvG? Gimmicks usually fail GvG (unless insanely overpowered; see also: Team Neo). -Auron 07:38, 24 February 2007 (CST) #:Still 500hp, and they never fail for me... Thats why I suggested Troll or Heal as One in that pet build, and since everyone hates builds in GvG, Ill remove it! No big deal IMO. -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- 10:31, 24 February 2007 (CST) #Already exists. Nightmare Marksman. Shido 10:33, 24 February 2007 (CST) #:Different profession... I had to go through that on my last build too. If thats a reason to unfavor a build, get rid of that E/A Shadow Form farmer. -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- #::The Nightmare Marksman does a better job of the spike plus has more energy management, and both are the same concept the professions are just switched around.Deathtron1 20:22, 28 February 2007 (CST) # What the heck is this "build"? It seems like you're saying that Dual shot, distracting and nightmare are good skills in general, and that for Pve, for instance, Barrage and splinter are good. Well, for starters, I'd say savage is generally more useful than dual, and that barrage and splinter has been done and merged with the BP (and what IS different is worse). This is very messy. I suggest taking the warmonger+quickshot build, which IS original (maybe good, maybe not), making a page for it and seeing how it goes. Ps: The animal version I think is just bad for any scenario. Practically no damage potential at all. NightAngel 10:01, 25 February 2007 (CST) #:Savage is not better than Dual. Dual is there for the two simultaneous life steals. Savage instead of Distract = maybe, but it's not a clear cut advantage. While this is a variant of Nightmare Marksman, there is precedence to suggest that it's fine to have two pages for different primaries (See the E/A and A/E builds and others). (targetdrone) # PvE only, maybe RA also...there are just lots of better ways to utilize a Ranger or Ritualist than this. Nightmare Weapon's 10-second recharge severely limits your damage output, and putting in Serpent's Quickness means you need to spec into four attributes...or have 0 Marksmanship, which is not good, since then all damage comes from weapon spells alone. (T/ ) 13:59, 25 February 2007 (CST) #ITS BEEN MADE!!!!!!!!!!Nightmare Marksman BanditMachX 15:00,27 February 2007 (CST) #Nightmareweapon. Really now. --Silk Weaker 10:22, 4 March 2007 (CST) #:Ya rly, works amazingly in teams spikes, and also in most PvE situations. Also a quick killer on any enemy with low hp! -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- 11:28, 4 March 2007 (CST) #--Theonemephisto 17:58, 17 March 2007 (CDT) #Unfavor or delete, the Rt/R has more potential. --130.101.48.108 17:25, 23 March 2007 (CDT) # Rt/R > R/Rt. --NYC Elite 19:55, 25 March 2007 (CDT) # Really think the Rt/R is better than the R/Rt. The purpose is to spike, the Rt/R does a better spike. Isis In De Nile 22:32, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Author's Note Please read the Three Optional section of this page at the bottom before you vote unfavored x_X I think people are really voting for the wrong reasons here... -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- Discussion I realized a similar build, the Splinter Weapon Barrager, was merged with the General Barrage, but this one really isn't a pure barrager build. I mainly use the Nightmare W/Dual/Distracting combo for huge heal spikes and armor ignoring damage. So please don't just came out and say it's another of those builds... -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- 22:38, 22 February 2007 (CST) But it is. --SBR 22:40, 22 February 2007 (CST) :Just because it uses barrage sometimes? I don't think so... -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- 22:48, 22 February 2007 (CST) Yeah, it is. But, aside from that, Nightmare/Dual/DISTRACTING? Distracting limits damage, so why would you use it for spikes? Do you mean Savage Shot? Defiant Elements 22:42, 22 February 2007 (CST) :Its very cool how DS is used here. Since its a 1/2 second cast, and not an empty cast time, it can be used INSTANTLY after another shot instead of having to wait to pull the string back. I also use it because NM weapon increases the damage to 37, and the downtime of it is in perfect synergy with dual shot and NM weapon itself. Don't forget the interrupt too! -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- 22:46, 22 February 2007 (CST) Seems to be good, but why do you use Troll Unguent? isn't nightmare weapon enough for healing? --Ttibot 22:43, 22 February 2007 (CST) :Usually, but I like to be safe. TU is rarely used, but its necessary sometimes when going against a lot of enemies at once. EDIT: Added that note in the optional skills place. -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- 22:46, 22 February 2007 (CST) ::Needs more Antidote Signet. Defiant Elements 22:50, 22 February 2007 (CST) :::Add some Pin Down too please. --SBR 22:51, 22 February 2007 (CST) ::::Antidote added to variants, it does condition removal at times thanks, but why pin down? I've never needed a snare with a ranger in the suggested areas of use, and PD is waay too much energy for a bow attack IMO -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- 22:53, 22 February 2007 (CST) :::::Then at least add run to counters. --SBR 22:56, 22 February 2007 (CST) ::::::I'll add something about it, and add a running skill to Optional. -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- 22:59, 22 February 2007 (CST) :::::::Savage Shot = More Damage, 1/2 cast, interrupt, and less recharge time. In other words, infinitely better for the purposes of this build. Defiant Elements 22:50, 22 February 2007 (CST) ::::::::Savage Shot = twice the energy, less of an interupt(no disabling), and recharge time of Distracting is for synergy with the other two skills of the combo. And damage isnt less, Nightmare weapon overrides all of the damage and makes it 37 life stealing for either attack. Trust me, I found distracting to be much better suited for this build. -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- 23:02, 22 February 2007 (CST) The variant skill bar is hardly a variant. Just two skills different. Just write them down as variants. Defiant Elements 23:00, 22 February 2007 (CST) :K -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- 23:02, 22 February 2007 (CST) If there are no more suggestions/complaints I'll move it over to Untested -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- 23:11, 22 February 2007 (CST) To show the difference of this and a standard barrage, I added a new interrupting variant without Barrage for use in RA/TA and maybe even GvG for Rapta. :P -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- 23:44, 22 February 2007 (CST) Just..a..variant. Which has already been done. And voted on. And... Sigh. :( ~Edit: THe quickshot with Warmonger weapon, however, is at least something I haven't seen before, put that one up for voting? Not that I'm sure it's good or anything, but at the very least it looks new and original NightAngel 06:45, 23 February 2007 (CST) Would Lamentation be a good optional in this build for 6v6 (assuming Channeling Magic at 12)? Target needs to be within earshot of corpse or spirit (not so unlikely in 6v6). Main issue I see is the spell range could be different from the bow used. 218.208.192.20 13:13, 23 February 2007 (CST) (targetdrone) Build Updated Instead of having Barrage as the main build, I made the first two skills optional and listed them in the Variants section. I am now working on a B/P version of this as well. -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- 11:22, 23 February 2007 (CST) :This is just to show the different forms of the build, the first 2 slots arent fully optional, but there is more than 1 option for each. -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- 12:38, 23 February 2007 (CST) :EDIT: not a B/P build sry, but the main build with a Pet, not barrage. Told ya this isn't just another barrage build. One variant uses barrage, thats it. -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- 12:38, 23 February 2007 (CST) Optional 3 optionals... --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 12:06, 23 February 2007 (CST) :Nice reading.. look 2 lines above your post. -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- Attribute points I don't think it's possible to get 11 11 10. Thedarkmarine 14:45, 23 February 2007 (CST) :Thx, i had attribs messed up... All fixed now, they are at 9, 10, and 12 -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- 15:00, 23 February 2007 (CST) I suggest merging with Rt/R Nightmare Marksman. This is also WAY too stub.Cheese Slaya 19:35, 23 February 2007 (CST) :Thats a Rt/R version of this sort of, but it uses spirits much more than anything else. -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- Barrage Version With three optional slots and no elite, the main skill bar looks a lot more like proof of concept than like a real build. I suggest making the barrage version the main skill bar again so it's not quite so stubby. Defiant Elements 19:39, 23 February 2007 (CST) :If I do that, it gets merged, and I really don't want that. Im also working on a Pet variant and a Preperation Variant. -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- 23:03, 23 February 2007 (CST) ::The problem I think is that all your builds use different elites and many are for different areas. They are kinda separate. Defiant Elements 23:37, 23 February 2007 (CST) :::For some reason I like it that way... it really provides more room to work with I think. The elite can really be anything from Strike as One to Archer's Signet or Spike Trap :P Well maybe not THAT far... but you get the idea. -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- 00:34, 24 February 2007 (CST) Variant What about something like this? Defiant Elements 23:42, 23 February 2007 (CST) ::Hmmm I am liking how it looks. Needling shot is a nice addition because it still has automatic firing instead of having to wait. The only thing I dont like there is Splinter Weapon... I only use that with barrage, but I'll keep it in there :P Nice find on that -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- 23:55, 23 February 2007 (CST) :::The idea with Splinter Weapon is to cast it, Follow with Prepared Shot --> Dual Shot --> Needling Shot --> Needling Shot. Defiant Elements 00:01, 24 February 2007 (CST) ::::Ahhh I see, so all 4 uses work out. Ill mention that, thanks for posting this -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- 00:03, 24 February 2007 (CST) :::::Here's another idea: How about save a slot and replace RtW+Prepared with Marksman's Wager for energy management? Then you have an extra slot for utility, like Pin Down or Savage Shot? Thedarkmarine 01:17, 24 February 2007 (CST) ::::::Prepared and RtW were in the build so you could get some extra damage as well as energy management. Actually though, Marksman's Wager was the first skill I was considering. Defiant Elements 01:23, 24 February 2007 (CST) :::::::I was thinking since most of your damage came from Nightmare, the extra damage from RtW will not be that important. For that real extra pnuch, you can use Marauder's Shot when you don't have Nightmare active. Thedarkmarine 09:26, 24 February 2007 (CST) The main point of this build right now is that NM Weapon + Dual Shot + Distracting Shot spike. The variants are just... variants. They can be changed to suit any environment, and you don't need to use them all, they are all just ideas and builds for different situations to show the versatility here. -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- 10:29, 24 February 2007 (CST) Three Optionals Listen please, the first two slots, as described on the first line under the skill bar, are NOT really optional. This build is pretty much 4+ builds in one, and all of the variants work in different areas, and in different ways. The main part of the build though, is the 126 armor ignoring, life stealing, spike damage. Most people are forgetting that and voting only on the variants, and when not liking one or two, they are saying it doesn't deserve to be favored. The entire point of this build was as a Spiker, but with a versatile secondary purpose to cover anything that could come your way. And about the GvG thing, its gone now. -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- 10:44, 24 February 2007 (CST) :Struck through my vote, but I don't know if adding Splinter and Nightmare Weapon really counts as a "build." More like a variant to other builds. Shido 22:33, 24 February 2007 (CST) ::May I ask which other builds? I mean its not a barrager, and other than that Rt one no other build has used the dual shot/quick shot combo ever before. -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- 22:56, 24 February 2007 (CST) Merge How is this not like the Rt/R Nightmare Marksman??? Only a small skillbar difference.Cheese Slaya 23:31, 26 February 2007 (CST) :We have already been over that though, thats a Ritualist build with a more spirit based variant set up, while this one is an arrow/weapon based variant set up. -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- Forked Arrow have you not seen this skill? its like your duel shot only more spammable. -jupsto xD :I've explained that, same with Distracting instead of Savage Shot. Those skills have lower recharge time, but they dont matter since NM Weapon only works for 3 shots and has a 10 second recharge. The skills chosen are half the energy cost and the same recharge time as NM Weapon. Besides, hexes/enchants are VERY common in the areas listed. whatever trevor -jupsto Wow Just started up a PvP Prot Monk, went 14 wins and got destroyed by a team spike of this build. The 4 of them just decimated us one at a time... They didnt even need a monk! -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- 22:23, 5 March 2007 (CST) Wow again, the splinter variant of this build can be described in one word in PvE: rape! One splinter barrage into a tight group of 4-5 enemies will take more than half of their health out, and with about 8+ enemies, its possible to kill an entire mob in a single shot. -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- 00:22, 10 March 2007 (CST) Looks like a candidate for deletion It simply is an inferior version of Build:Rt/R_Nightmare_Marksman. No reason to have two versions of almost same build when one decidedly does it better. Not sure of exact procedure regarding the deletion of build articles. -Warskull 02:48, 15 March 2007 (CDT) :This is R/Rt, making it much differnet- much worse. I have no idea where these voters popped out from, though, so, because it's decidedly different, it shouldn't be deleted due to redundancy, and becuase it's favored, it has to stay. wtf, I know, but that's how it works right now.-Silk Weaker 03:05, 15 March 2007 (CDT) ::No, it is the same build but worse. Just like if I took a N/W and ran all the skills of a bull's charge. It would be the same build, but worse. Why can't we have a deletion vote for this? -Warskull 12:21, 15 March 2007 (CDT) :::We have way too many newb build voters... A lot of them don't even have 5 months under their belt, and some of them say they only play PvE and vote for PvP builds -_- GW:vetting is so broken --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 20:39, 15 March 2007 (CDT) ::::Hey, some people tried to fix it and GWiki decided it liked a broken build section. -Warskull 23:05, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Does the PvE variant work well on a hero? I was looking for a hero build on a ranger hero and splinter weapon + barrage caught my eye. Does a skillbar with this and NM W/Dual/Distracting work alright? Krumpet 17:39, 17 March 2007 (CDT) Krumpet :Sadly no, heroes usually stick weapon spells on random targets and not themselves. I often see splinter weapon being used on monks x_x -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- 21:11, 17 March 2007 (CDT)